We Thick As Thieves, Sebastian
by SebastianCiel8
Summary: This is My First Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Note: I DO NOT OWN Black Butler and any of its characters. All rights go to Funimation and the creator of Black Butler. Summary: When Sebastian and Ciel go on a mission asked by The Queen, they meet a another demon named Catherine Toboko. Some how, Sebastian and Catherine know each other well, but...how?
1. Catherine Toboko

We Thick As Thieves, Sebastian...

Chapter 1: Catherine Toboko

Name: Catherine Toboko  
Age: 21 (For a long time)  
Species: Demon  
Looks like: The picture on the left (In Victorian clothes, of course)  
Personality: Sweet, stubborn, caring playful, Seductive when she has to, smart,  
can get along with easy, silly, and follows orders  
Background: You and Sebastian had been childhood friends, all those years ago. The village you lived in was located half way up a mountain on an unknown island. At the age of fifteen, you had begun to have feelings for Sebastian. "Sebastian?" You asked one day, sitting next to the sixteen year old Sebastian. "Catherine," he replied, smiling, his bright red eyes staring into your own. You bit your lip. Sebastian had been your best friend since you were both toddlers. "You know how we're friends..." You trailed. "Of course, you and I are as thick as thieves," he said. "Well... I need to tell you something. Just don't laugh or run away or throw stones at me." Sebastian nodded. "I think I might be in love with you," you whispered. Judging by the look of his face, you knew he had heard you. "Oh, I knew this would happen!" You whined, getting ready to pull yourself up off of the grass. You felt a hand, Sebastian's hand, pulling on your wrist. You tumbled and fell backwards on the ground. You opened your eyes, only to close them a second later, as Sebastian crashed his lips onto yours, confirming his feelings.

At this point, you had just turned twenty-one. You and Sebastian were engaged! Plus you were three months pregnant with his child. It was the middle of the night when Sebastian woke up. "Catherine, come on! The cottage is on fire," he said urgently, pulling you into his arms and carried you out of the cottage bridal style. You were speechless as both you and Sebastian stood outside in the crowd of people, watching your beloved home burn down. "How...?" You mumbled. "Who set the bloody house on fire?!" Sebastian yelled at the crowd, outraged. The people were silent until ten grown men came forward, two of which happened to be Sebastian's father and Catherine's father. "We did," they spoke in union. The two men explained how the townspeople were sure that Catherine was a witch, and that witches needed to be burned. You and Sebastian had tried to break away, but the men had grabbed you both and were dragging you down the mountain.  
At the bottom of the mountain was even more men and women, standing in a circle around a rather large fire. "Hold him! He knew she was a witch, therefore he must watch her burn!" someone shouted, shoving Sebastian into the arms of three men. "No! She's not a witch!" Sebastian yelled. You could hardly understand what was going on. "It's true! I'm not! Please don't hurt me," you croaked, tears beginning to run down your face. No one would listen. From everyone's homes, the villagers listened in silence to the noise at the bottom of the mountain. The shrieks of a woman being burned alive and the wailing and yells of her fiancé begging them to stop.  
You and your child died in that fire, and you never did find out what happened to Sebastian after you rose to heaven. 

Please tell me how I did! This is my very first story so please bare with me! .


	2. Many Years Later

We Thick As Thieves, Sebastian...

Chapter 1: Many Years Later….

_"The darkness surrounds me...squeezing me ever so tightly...not ever letting go..."_

London, 1888. February 26, 1888 to be exact. As I was walking around the backstreets of London thinking to myself. I was always alone, looking for souls to devour. After I was burned all that time ago, I was an angel. But with the sadness and grief of losing everyone that I lost, I went crazy and murdered three angels. God was not very happy with that. So, he sent me to hell and I became a demon. As soon as I became one, I was filled with darkness, despair, and hatred. I was always on my own ever since.

_The Phantomhive Manor_

Ciel Phantomhive was waiting for his afternoon tea when someone knocked on the door. "come in." Ciel said. It was Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive manor. "Here is your tea, young master. Also, there is a letter from the Queen." Sebastian said. Ciel got annoyed and sighed. "Alright, open it and read it to me." Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded and read it. "It seems that there have been mysterious deaths around London and the Queen wants us to investigate it." Ciel was thinking. He sipped his tea and spoke. "Well, what do you think who's causing it? A demon, perhaps? Sebastian answered, "I have no doubt that this is a work of a demon. I can sense her." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Her? It is a woman? Ciel asked. "Yes, it is my lord and me sensing her power, she is as strong as me." Sebastian said. Ciel was surprised but also very interested. "So, how are we going to defeat this demon?" Ciel asked. "Oh, don't worry young master. You see, I have a plan. Sebastian said as he gave Ciel a smirk. Sebastian exited the room. As Sebastian was walking away, he had a wondering look on his face. Like he feels that he knows her, but he doesn't know...  
Even though I am a demon, when people talk to me especially little kids, I am so warm to them cause' they remind me of Sebastian and my baby. I was always love to sing since I was little. When I was pregnant, I used to  
sing my song to it. Sebastian loved it when I sang. But...there not with me. There...gone. Just gone and me all alone. Well, even though I have eaten like seven souls this month, the Grim Reapers are kinda pissed off at me. It was only a matter of time until someone got involved. Peering down an alleyway, I saw a man sitting on the ground. It appeared as if he was homeless. 'No one will miss him,' I thought. I had begun to walk down the alley and just as I was steps away, a voice shouted from around the corner. "Sebastian, attack the demon!" My eyes widened as I flung my head around to see a boy with an eye patch pointing at me. Turning my head forward, just in time, I saw the 'homeless man' throw the blanket off of him and leap into the air with his leg swinging towards your head. I ducked and he stood in front of me, looking at me with his crimson red eyes that turned glowing pink right after. I could sense that he was a demon, but something was bugging me. He looks just like The Sebastian I know. Also, the boy in the eye-patch said his name. Sebastian...  
"Sebastian?" Ciel said. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked. I was still looking at the both of them. _No, it can't be...can it?_ I thought.  
"Sebastian, this is an order. Defeat this demon and bring her before me? Ciel ordered Sebastian.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.  
Before he started to attack in his master's wishes, I stopped him. "Wait!" I said. Sebastian stopped. "Before we begin, can I ask you something?" I asked the butler standing in front of me. Sebastian sighed. "Oh well ok, it is what I can offer for a fellow demon..." Sebastian said as he smirked with his glowing pink eyes. "What is...your name? I asked softly. "Well, as you asked so weak and feeble. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Manor and my master is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Manor. My eyes widen and I was shaking. _Oh...my...god...it can't...it just can't...Surely if it was him, he wouldn't be trying to hurt me..._I thought. Then an epic battle began... 


End file.
